Cesárea
by Esciam
Summary: AU 3X05. Un poco de lo que pudo ser en cuanto a Sybil, y que deseamos que haya sido...


**Para: ****aglaiacallia **en LJ **Disclaimer: **Downton Abbey, sus personajes e historia base no me pertenecen, fue idea de Julian Fellowes.

**Cesárea**

Quería decirse que solo eran los nervios de una abuela primeriza, que después de haber pasado ella misma tres veces por eso, sabía que tener un hijo era más duro de lo que jamás alguien se imaginaba. Y sin embargo, mientras miraba irse a su marido detrás de aquel pomposo doctor, Cora recordó a Sybil. En la cama, sudando, con dolor de cabeza y esa mirada perdida... Con un vacío de espanto, estuvo segura de que ella no había estado como Sybil en ninguno de sus partos. Las palabras salieron de su boca con la fuerza de su necesidad:

—No está bien. Te juro por Dios, Robert, ella no está bien.

Sorprendido por la manera en que Cora se había acercado a él, y por el tono aterrorizado en que le había ficho eso, el conde de Crowley intentó sosegarle.

—Cora, querida, el doctor Lipsel...

Pero ella se aferró a sus brazos, y a punto de romper a llorar, con la voz muy inestable, prácticamente gritó:

—Así como puedes estar seguro de que estuvo en mi vientre, cree en que Sybil no está bien.

Robert, confuso, no pudo pensar en una manera de tranquilizarla, solo en que la necesitaba calmada para él poder estar en control de sí mismo. Pero, mirándola a los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, dejó de ser el conde de Crowley y solo fue, como su esposa en ese momento, el padre de su hija. E, impulsado por la seguridad de que temía por la vida de Sybil, miró hacia el doctor Clarkson.

—Vamos a llevarla al hospital.

Cora se abrazó a él, desinflándose de alivio. Susurró contra su ropa "_Gracias a Dios". _Mientras el doctor Clarkson y Branson salían sin más, en busca de Sybil.

**-o-**

Ya ni sabían cuántas horas habían estado ahí, mirando la puerta, esperando por noticias. Desde que los gritos de dolor de Sybil cesaron, y después del llanto de la niña, no había salido nadie a decirles alguna información. Robert le insistía a Cora y Branson, cada tanto, que esas eran buenas noticias, que solo se estaban ocupando de ella, pero esas palabras le servía tan poco como a él mismo.

La incertidumbre, esa línea entre la esperanza y el terror, los tenía a todos en el límite, silenciosamente sentados en las sillas, sin saber siquiera cómo podían aguantar dentro de ellos esa terrible sensación de impotencia y miedo.

Para cuando el doctor Clarkson salió a darles información, seguido del doctor Lapsel, todos se pusieron en pie y fueron hacia él, pidiendo noticias con preguntas o sus simples expresiones. Edith fue la única que no le miró a la cara mientras el doctor Clarkson hablaba, pues se había quedado pasmada viendo la poca sangre en la camisa de éste, como para oír nada más que el:

—Está estable, pero las próximas semanas serán críticas.

La esperanza le ganó un ápice al terror, y Cora nunca supo cuál emoción le produjo el llanto en ese momento.

**-o-**

Los dos despertaron por los gritos llenos de pedido de atención de Elizabeth, que venía hacia ellos desde la habitación contigua, cargada por la niñera a tiempo completo que habían empleado para ella. Aunque también era su madre de leche, Sybil tenía un poco, y siempre amamantaba a Elizabeth unas dos o tres veces al día, y la primera de ella era a la hora de despertar.

—Sybil, cariño... —Branson le acarició el rostro y se había acercado a hablarle en el oído, pues ella no se había despertado por completo. Aunque él no lo sabría decir del todo, pues Sybil solía moverse lenta, adormiladamente aún cuando estaba despierta.

Desde la operación, Sybil se veía mucho más delgada y pálida, débil y siempre cansada. El dolor de la recuperación y la pérdida de la matriz y, con ésta, de la habilidad de tener más hijos; había cambiado su dulce y ameno carácter, en una réplica melancólica y malhumorada.

Ella lo intentaba, su esposo lo veía, pero sabía que algunas de sus sonrisas eran forzadas, que le costaba dormir en las noches y tenía poca energía en el día, y que hacía lo posible para no dejar ver que perdía la paciencia por estar así, y porque tenía aún que ser cuidada todo el tiempo.

El doctor Clarkson había dicho que, aunque la operación le salvó la vida, también había sido un duro estrés para el cuerpo de Sybil. Además de haber perdido la matriz por complicaciones en la cesárea, era muy posible que hubiera perdido también parte de la constitución fuerte que siempre había tenido.

—Ya viene Lizzy —dijo Sybil, adormilada, abriendo apenas los ojos y apoyándose con las manos para levantarse un poco en la cama.

Branson la ayudó, a sentarse al abrazarla y subirla apalancándose en la axila de ella. Sybil movió su trenza al lado del pecho que no iba a usar, mientras le decía a su esposo.

—Gracias, pero puedo sentarme sola. —con un tono ligeramente hastiado.

Pero él no le puso atención al tono, sino en mirarla y sentir esa sensación de saber que estuvo a punto de no verla más, y que en ese momento estaban juntos. Por eso sonrió, y ella suavizó su rostro al mirarle. Siempre sucedía, era como un acto reflejo para Sybil, y saber que siempre era así, era una de esas pequeñas grandes cosas que ella agradecía de su vida. La otra, acababa de llegar por una de las puertas, gritando más que llorando, y moviendo los puñitos con verdadero enojo.

La niñera se acercó a ellos, mientras Branson le daba un beso a su esposa en la frente antes de salir de la habitación, y Sybil se quitaba los botones de la blusa, sonriendo con una de esas sonrisas cálidas y llenas de energía que tan escasas eran en ese momento.

—Ven, mi vida, vamos, no es para tanto... —la niñera le dio los buenos días, aunque no se oía detrás del llanto de Elizabeth. Sybil la cogió en brazos con la seguridad que había tomado con los días, y el deseo de poder tener a sus bebita con ella, y la niña prácticamente dio solita con el pezón.

Dejó de llorar apenas se prendió a ella, y Sybil abrió más su sonrisa. Era en esos momentos donde sabía y sentía que en verdad no necesitaba más en la vida.


End file.
